Love Like This! Chapter 46 Spoiler
by Daishi Ayako
Summary: Usui tells Misaki all about his life but she just can't help fallin in love with him more than ever. She wants him now. A hug and a kiss and what not. :P
1. Part 1

Kaichou wa Maid Sama!  
Chapter 46 Spoiler

* * *

_Love Like This!_

(Usui tells Misaki about his life and why his family wanted to keep him as a secret.)

"You are really sly Ayuzawa!" Usui tells Misaki. He always wondered how she can be so cute while she's trying to pretend to be strong and tough.

(Hearing this Miaski immediately hits Usui.)

"I won't be able to keep up if you keep hitting me like that." Usui says still wondering how she is so cute.

"I'm sorry! I'll fix up my violet habit." Misaki tells him thinking he was hurt.

"Ah! Just as I thought, Ayuzawa is really sly." Usui says so and holds her hand.

I'm sorry if I've ever hurt you or been rude to you. The thing is I just don't understand my feelings for you. (Squeezes his hand) When I'm not with you I just feel needy and alone. And……(before Misaki says anything further Usui cuts her off)

He pulled her close to his chest and gave her a tight hug.

Misaki still couldn't understand why she felt so calm when he touched her and why she felt like everything thing is alright when he is with her. With all this in her mind she still couldn't understand why she didn't want to stop him form getting so close to her. All she did was got even more close to him and stuck to him like glue on paper. She just didn't want to leave him cause it just felt so right.

As for Usui, He just wanted to kiss her and let her know that he'll never ever leave her side. He knew she'd never take care of herself and do everything to help others. And he just can't control himself from admiring her no matter what she does.

He slowly put his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled her even closer and kissed her forehead. He was about to let her loose when Misaki's face which was red as a juicy tomato came really close to his face and mashed her lips with his. What didn't come to her mind was that she was about to lose control.

Usui had never felt her kissing him with so much of intensity and love. He just deepened the kiss with all his strength and pushed her back on the sofa. With him being on top nothing could stop him, even if she didn't want it. But this was different she did want it, she started it and she didn't care about what he was going to do to her.

No other guy would jump from the school's roof just to keep her secret and when he said he'll keep a promise he did. No one will ever care for her as much as he did.

She just held him tighter and tighter.

* * *

_Chapter 2 is gonna be out soon and its gonna be more perverted. So if u dont like it , don't read it, I'm gonna upload it anyway._  
_I'm quite happy with my work so far, we'll just have to wait and see if I'm really good at writting perverted stuff._


	2. Part 2

Kaichou wa Maid Sama!  
Chapter 46 Spoiler

* * *

_Love Like This!_

She just held him tighter and tighter.

And within no time she was taking deep breaths and kissing him with all that she had got.

Usui lightly bit her soft lip and felt her warm breath go heavier. Then he lightly kissed her jaw line and proceeded to her neck. Meanwhile Misaki was having a tough time controlling her moans as she felt his warm breath on her neck which tickled her lightly and gave her goosebumps.

Usui was going to make an attempt for her shirt but he hesitated what if she stops and ends this, this was what he wanted, he wanted her to be with him forever. It was this moment that he never wanted to end and he would really hate to see it end just because he couldn't control himself. He unknowingly slowed down on his kisses cause of all this in his mind.

Misaki was rather confused about the same, she wanted him to just do her right there but she was not sure why? She then just gave up her thinking, grabbed him close to her and whispered to him with a red face and a nervous voice "Don't stop now!".

Usui was rather shocked to death to hear what she said but he knew what he heard was true and there was no stopping now. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealed her bra and kissed her collarbone. He could smell the sweet fragrance of mint all over her body. He felt her taking deep breaths again and her heart was going to pop out anytime.

Usui then opened up his shirt and went back to kiss her lips. Misaki felt Usui's warm skin on herself. She continued kissing him while taking deep breaths and dug her fingers in his warm skin.

* * *

_Man I just realized how hard it is to write what's in the mind. When I started writing this chapter I found my self praying to god to send me some perverted thoughts (No offence to god lovers). T__T_

_Sorry about some unusual stuff in the story like the mint perfume, I have no idea if that kind of a fragrance even exists but it's just my favorite flavor and I'll die for one with the smell of mint._

_Don't worry Chapter 3 is in progress and it's sucking my soul as I'm lacking with my perverted thoughts._  
_So gather your frustration for more perverted and unusual stuff._


	3. Part 3

Kaichou wa Maid Sama!  
Chapter 46 Spoiler

* * *

_Love Like This!_

She continued kissing him while taking deep breaths and dug her fingers in his warm skin.

Usui slowly moved to her jaw line again and kissed her collarbone once again. He then moved his hand to her back and removed her bra rather quickly to reveal her breasts.

Misaki was so beautiful and she looked so cute when she blushed out of nervousness, the more Usui thought about it the more he fell in love with her. He wanted her to be his forever and he swore that he will love her forever.

Usui touched one of her breasts and gave it a gentle squeeze and Misaki gave a small moan of pleasure. He then playfully tongued around her hard right nipple and gently sucked it and proceeded to the other one. Then he slid down his hand down to her waist and kissed her navel.

Misaki had lost control, she without a thought put her hands on Usui's pants and undid them meanwhile Usui undid her pants and touched her thigh which tickled her. He could fell that she stil was nervous but he was going to make it alright.

He completely removed her pants and lightly touched her panties which were so wet that it could flood the place. Yes she wanted him, she wanted him to love her and she wanted him more than anything else. She wanted more of what they were doing.

With trembling hands she removed her panties, which landed on the floor. Usui couldn't wait to open his boxers and just do it. He teased around her virgina with his fingers and had them all wet. He then led one of them inside and played it out and back in again. Misaki couldn't stop her moans any longer, she moaned loudly and pulled Usui's soft blonde hair. "Do it already pervert!" she mumbled.

Usui gave Misaki a deep kiss as he started to enter her and Misaki just couldn't help the pain and pleasure she felt at the same time. But she wasn't going to give up, she was tough and enjoyed every bit of the passion and love Usui gave her. She didn't try to control her moans anymore, shouted with pleasure and pulled his soft hair all the time till they got tired.

They finally lay on the sofa with Usui arms tightly wrapped around Misaki who just cuddled in like a small bunny. He gave her another deep kiss with both their eyes tight shut.

"Don't ever LEAVE me, Ayuzawa!" Usui said in a deep low voice as he feared losing her.  
Misaki was so touched with his words that she could kill herself for the sin of loving him and making him fall in love with her.

Never LEAVE him, no she was never going to LEAVE him.  
I'll never LEAVE him, she thought never.

Then suddenly something just clicked in her mind.  
LEAVE, yes she had to LEAVE.  
She had to go home, she was late and it was so dark outside.

She quickly gathered her clothes and was putting them back on in a hurry.

"What's wrong? Did you hear somebody coming?" Usui asked rather shocked to see her just jump out of the sofa like a lion.  
"I……I have to go home, Suzuna and mom would be worried sick about me, Oh! It's so late, I have to run now." Misaki said in huge rush.

Usui got up from where he was lying and followed Misaki. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissed her neck and whispered in her ear "Do you think this perverted alien would let his cute Ayuzawa go home alone so that others notice her?.

Misaki could do nothing but give a smile and a kiss.

* * *

_Finally I've done it! And I'm happy with hazy eyes. It's 1.30 AM right now. Sorry if you found something weird by the end of the story, I kinda lost track as some jackass kept callin my cell phone and spoke in a foreign language. He made me so mad. x___x_

_Well I'll probably write a fanfic on Ginban Kaleidoscope next. I love that couple. ^___^_  
_Please review._  
_I hope you enjoyed a perverted tomboy fanfic. Lol._


End file.
